


Chink in the Armor

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 448 One Shot<br/>Summary: This was inspired by a piece of art drawn by kyuubi-fox-demon over in Deviant Art titled "Moment of Weakness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chink in the Armor

            It was all quite beautiful – the setting, the ceremony, the bride and groom.  It looked beautiful, it smelled beautiful, and it sounded beautiful.  Shell, Raph bet even the cake was gonna _taste_ beautiful.

            But he just couldn’t take it anymore.  He had to get out; Raph needed desperately to get away from everyone and out into the open air.  He simply had to be alone.

            Raphael managed to make it outside and away from his families prying eyes.  He didn’t want to ruin April’s perfect day, but damned if he could dry the tears that had begun to course down his cheeks.

            He pounded the side of his fist into the railing and looked out over the water.  Even the damn view was beautiful.

            Raph had held it together while the photograph’s were taken, grinning like some big dumb ape in a monkey suit all while his insides were tying themselves into knots.  He really had thought he’d make it through the day with no problems.

            Pretty soon they were going to be sitting down to the wedding dinner and as the best man; Raph was expected to make a toast.  How he was supposed to do that when he couldn’t pull himself together was a mystery.

            Shell, he felt absolutely miserable.

            “Raph?” said a soft voice from behind him.

            _“Great,”_ he said to himself.  Of all the people who could possibly have followed him out here, it had to be April.

            “Raph, are you okay?  I saw you bolt out the open door,” she asked with concern.

            Without turning, Raph told her, “Yeah April, I’m good.  Just needed to step out for a second.”

            He was sure his tone was nice and even but somehow she heard something in it that made her come closer.  Of course she did; she was his big sister, right?  His first big crush?

            “Raphael, are you _crying_?” April asked him, the anxiety in her voice gut wrenching.

            “A…April, could ya’ just stay back please?” Raph begged, trying like crazy to dry his eyes on the sleeves of his suit.

            “No,” she said, sliding up next to him quickly.

            Raph nearly went over the railing in his mad scramble to distance himself from her.

            “Tell me what’s wrong now Raphael,” she pressed, her tone becoming brittle.

            Shell, he had to tell her now, or he was gonna end up ruining her big day.  Pushing a palm at her, he took a few more safe steps backwards before meeting her eyes.

            Swallowing his embarrassment, Raph said, “Damn April, it’s your fuckin’ new perfume!  I’m allergic to it.”

            Needless to say, the best man did not dance with the bride.


End file.
